


(다시 한번 널) 부를게

by inmylife



Category: JBJ (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: (dont worry im not actually going to blackmail anyone), Very little dialogue, anyway, because he WILL have a future, deals w the d word, even if i have to blackmail someone to make it so, i sent these paragraphs over tumblr message to kira and she said to post them so i did, i want to give hyunbin a hug im sorry for making him sad, im still in denial, kenta is very much the mom friend, lowkey pd101 reunion at the fave building, no its not dick get ur mind out of the gutter, sad sad sad sad sad sad sad, suspicious lack of media presence, taehyuns inner monologue, tried my best to give donghan a happy ending, vaguely implied yongshi i guess, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmylife/pseuds/inmylife
Summary: They watch the car as it goes.





	(다시 한번 널) 부를게

**Author's Note:**

> im still bitter about this.

Taehyun is not ready for this to be over. 

 

Sihyun came that morning to help them pack everything, but really he just sat around and talked to them because the rest of JBJ knew Longguo would have their heads if they made Sihyun do anything particularly strenuous. That in itself wasn’t weird. Sihyun had been at their dorm a lot, especially in the early days of JBJ, mostly to talk to Longguo, but he’d ended up on good terms with the other five, too. 

 

What was weird was the boxes. Taehyun had to pack up everything to leave the Hotshot dorms and move into this one, so it’s not like he’s a total newbie, but it still feels odd. For the others, the ones who aren’t himself and Sanggyun, it must feel even weirder. 

 

Taehyun is not ready to leave this building behind. 

 

Of course it had to come. Despite the arguments with their companies (and in some cases  _ between _ their companies) about extending their contracts, Taehyun thinks all six of them knew in some way that this wasn’t meant to last. It’s okay anyway, he tells himself. Longguo has his unit group, and he and Sanggyun will go back to their groups, and Donghan will debut with Daehyeon. 

 

(He doesn’t think about Hyunbin and Kenta. He worries for them.) 

 

They walk outside and the first car to pull up is the Choon one. Well, maybe that’s inaccurate because it’s been there since this morning. Longguo and Sihyun don’t leave yet. Sihyun’s being quiet, which Taehyun knows isn’t exactly in character, but Longguo refuses to peel away from Kenta and the maknaes are talking quietly and Sanggyun is stuck to Taehyun’s own side like a leech so Taehyun won’t fault Sihyun for that. 

 

The first car that pulls up after they walk outside with their boxes, rather, is an unmarked white one, that confuses them all, and at first Taehyun thinks it’s someone who’s come to the wrong place but then  _ Ha fucking Sungwoon _ steps out of it and oh, Taehyun’s crying, and he’s honestly shocked it’s taken him this long to break. 

 

“Jisung hyung - ah, hyung, you should have seen him,” Sungwoon says, instead of hello. “He and management went head to head. And Minhyun helped. Bless the kid.” 

 

“Fuck them,” says Taehyun, and he pulls Sungwoon in to hug him, and they hug each other for a very long time. Sungwoon knows what Taehyun means. 

 

Vaguely, they hear voices behind them, voices specifically that Taehyun recognizes as belonging to Junhyuk and Moonkyu, but he keeps Sungwoon in his arms because he doesn’t know how much time Sungwoon will get here and he should be with his other members because he’s their leader after all dammit but  _ Taehyun doesn’t want to let go _ . 

 

It’s Sungwoon who pulls away first, greeting Junhyuk with a cheery “Hi, hyung,” that implies Sungwoon’s been gone for maybe a week instead of months on end, and the rest of Hotshot suddenly starts shouting because  _ what the hell Ha Sungwoon _ . Junhyuk is the only one who goes straight to Taehyun first and doesn’t crowd Sungwoon, probably because he knows on some level the emotions Taehyun is having right now. Moonkyu informs them later that Hojung bribed his management too and will meet them at the dorm and Sungwoon tells them he has all night and as much as Taehyun doesn’t want to leave JBJ, ever, his heart swells when he thinks about Hotshot being six again, even if it’s just for one night. 

 

Taehyun pulls himself away and goes back to Sanggyun. They hold hands. Taehyun is still crying. Fuck this. 

 

A bus comes and a very large and very odd assortment of people step out of it. Taehyun is shocked to recognize all of them. Kim Yehyun, Lee Woojin, Yoo Seonho, Kim Yongjin, that boy from Donghan’s company who was in the cursed Mansae team, and Lee Insoo. Oh. They’re here for them. 

 

Kenta shrieks and runs to his Spring Day babies, leaving Insoo blinking and looking mildly offended, and Yehyun throws his arms around Longguo from behind and Longguo startles and then a smile shows up on his face for the first time all day, and Donghan’s company hyung whose name Taehyun feels really bad about forgetting leans against the wall and waits for Donghan’s conversation with Hyunbin to wind down so he can be noticed. 

 

Taehyun realizes numbly that there is not much media around, despite the Produce 101 reunion that everyone has apparently decided is happening today, at JBJ’s dorm, the day they move out. Taehyun is very confused but he’s all the same glad for it. 

 

His head is starting to hurt, probably from crying. He can’t even make himself talk to Sanggyun anymore. He just watches. Taehyun wants to take in as much of them as he can. Junhyuk wraps an arm around him. He tells Taehyun to go talk to them. Taehyun can’t quite make himself. 

 

The Rainz van is here and it occurs to Taehyun that this is getting a little ridiculous but Eunki, Seongri, and Daehyeon are good people and very much welcome because they make Kenta, Longguo, and Donghan feel a little better respectively. He notices Sanggyun has gone to Hyunbin. Then a number of Sanggyun’s members - Xeno-T members and a couple he recognizes as having left Topp Dogg ages ago - show up and Hyunbin pulls Donghan back as Sanggyun goes to hug them. 

 

Taehyun talks to Kenta about something he can’t concentrate on and notices instead how Kenta is hugging small Woojin with one arm and holding Longguo’s hand with the other. Kenta has started crying as well. And Hyunbin, of course, he cries just as often as Taehyun does. 

 

He’s a precious (and ridiculously tall) ball of emotions and he’s come so far and Taehyun is so damn proud of him. 

 

Minsung or someone tells Sanggyun that he has a meeting that he’s already late for and Sanggyun looks up at his hyung very betrayed and the Topp Dogg members who aren’t roughhousing with the Hotshot members look sad because they get it but somehow they resist Sanggyun’s begs for five more minutes and Taehyun gets shoved towards the rest of them and they’re hugging and Hyunbin somehow manages to take a selca despite everyone’s tears and all the shoving they’re doing and how entangled they are and then Sanggyun gets pulled away and it happens that fast, that they’re not six. 

 

They watch the car as it goes. 

 

Longguo also has a meeting, later, and so Sihyun bundles Yehyun and Seongri into the car and then slides in himself so that Longguo can take a moment. He makes Kenta promise to come visit the cats, and by extension Longguo himself. Hyunbin asks why he isn’t being forced to promise. Longguo tells him that Hyunbin loves the cats enough to come anyway without Longguo telling him to. When Longguo comes to hug him, Taehyun doesn’t know how to make himself let go. It’s only San’s hand on his back that reminds him he has to pull away sometime. 

 

Donghan and his hyungs are next to leave. They don’t have meetings but Daehyeon has a schedule or something so he’s dragging Donghan on a detour to the Rainz dorm. The way Donghan is outright sobbing at the prospect of leaving makes Taehyun feel like a knife’s gone through his heart because Donghan is his maknae and he has to take care of him and not just let him feel like this. 

 

“You know we’ll still see each other,” Taehyun tells him softly. “You know it’s not like we’re forbidden from meeting up. You know that, Donghannie.” 

 

“But it won’t be the same,” Donghan protests. Taehyun doesn’t have a good response to that, because he knows it’s true, because no matter how often they meet and text and call they will never be JBJ again. 

 

Donghan is about to leave when someone shouts for him to wait from behind them, and they turn and it’s  _ Taedong _ , who’s out of breath and teary and seems very nervous and apologizes for being so late and says he can’t stay long but that he felt like he should be here. Donghan grabs him and holds him and Taehyun wonders if that’s what he and Sungwoon looked like earlier. 

 

Taedong leaves after a few minutes (not before Taehyun tells him that he’s worked hard and set off a new wave of tears for the both of them) and that’s what makes Donghan get in the car. 

 

And then there were three. 

 

Kenta’s entourage tells him he can stay, but Kenta pushes his emotions back and says they should go get food, so Insoo and Eunki and Yongjin and Woojin and Seonho march off, forming a barrier of love around Kenta, while Eunki and Seonho argue over who’s paying and Woojin tries to interject that he can pay too because he’s in a group now, too, and they shut him down because he’s the maknae and his hyungs should treat him, and Insoo just rolls his eyes. Kenta laughs at their antics. Kenta is going to be fine. Taehyun should not be worried about Kenta. 

 

Taehyun is really worried about Kenta.

 

But right now Taehyun needs to be worried about Hyunbin, because it’s been hours now they’ve been waiting outside and there is no one from YG and no one Hyunbin is particularly close to, and the kid already blames himself for JBJ’s disbandment so he’s undoubtedly feeling  _ really shitty _ anyway, and Sungwoon’s been doing damage control by sitting with him for the past fifteen minutes but now Moonkyu’s dragged him back so Taehyun goes over and Hyunbin looks at him with this awful, broken expression on his face and he asks, “hyung… is no one coming?” and Taehyun’s heart just breaks. 

 

The younger boy’s hands are shaking and Taehyun can tell he’s forcing himself not to cry and it’s impossible for someone as tall as Hyunbin to look as small as he does (especially next to Taehyun) but that’s how he looks.

 

He’s in the middle of trying to convince Taehyun he should just go home and leave Hyunbin by himself when a compact car pulls up and Jonghyun explodes out of it. He’s running and apologizing over and over for getting held up and Hyunbin collapses into him and then Lee Suhyun ( _ oh my god _ , thinks Taehyun,  _ have I died and gone to heaven _ ) comes out seeming a lot more put together than any of the boys Taehyun’s seen all day and tugs Hyunbin away from Jonghyun and Taehyun laughs to see them together because Hyunbin is all clumsy angles and unnecessary height and Suhyun is rounder and smaller and certainly more refined but somehow they fit. Hyunbin had mentioned they became close friends while they were filming for their show. 

 

Jonghyun walks up to Taehyun. They don’t need words. They look each other in the eyes and Jonghyun smiles. Taehyun finds it in himself to smile back. 

 

Jonghyun and Suhyun take Hyunbin to get food. Hyunbin remembers the name of the place Kenta had mentioned and convinces them to take him there. Taehyun relaxes. Hyunbin is a mess, but he has good people taking care of him. So do all his boys. 

 

They are going to be okay. 

 

With Sungwoon on one side and Junhyuk on the other, Taehyun settles into the backseat of the car. He doesn’t look at the dorm as they drive away. It hurts. 

 

And just like that, it’s over. 

**Author's Note:**

> im actually going to fight yg + ardor&able for this (yall you know they want taehyun back it aint just yg) why did they have to make the boys so sad... they literally all wanted to stay together like seriously they could have at least held out until w1 and unb are done so hotshot can be ot6 i mean its not like yg is gonna do anything with hyunbin anyway (as much as i hate to admit it... yg is the least trustworthy company in the big 3 and we all know it)
> 
> anyways heres what happens after:  
> > taehyun & hotshot have a sleepover its really soft an theyre ot6 for a good 12+ hours  
> >sanggyun has his meeting and then his members (ex members? he isnt redebuting in xeno-t is he?) probably take him drinking or some shit i didnt think about this  
> >kenta has dinner w his kids and its really soft and then eunki takes him back to the rainz dorm  
> >longguo has his own meetings and then him & sihyun & yehyun & seongri go chill at the rainz dorm too  
> >suhyun and jonghyun go to the place kenta&co were having dinner and then stay up really late in the yg building  
> >its a sleepover in the rainz dorm because guess what daehyeon does w sungwook and donghan (yes i do know his name im just assuming taehyun doesnt lol sorry sungwook)
> 
> im ANGRY because if they'd stuck around longer they probably could have been my ult boygroup bc as it is i dont have one and they were more than halfway there and then their companies had to do That


End file.
